cult_of_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Uniquian
Uniquian (usually just simply Uni) is a character in the Cult of Blood YouTube series and the main protagonist overall. He is the troublemaking, sly but also caring individual who the series mainly follows. He is voiced and controlled by Mikel Gritis. Biography Pilot Episode Arriving out through the Nether, Uni and his friends Malin and Kitty find themselves on top of Bobbert's newly built sky tower. As Melon decides to take the ladder route down to the ground, Uni dares Kitty to jump off of the tower and into the water. Before Kitty is able to make a choice, Melon screams as she falls down the tower due to it being full of trap doors that lead straight down and onto solid ground. Uni simultaneously kicks Kitty off the edge, then jumps down himself. It is later briefly hinted by Mooscittles that Melon recovered from the fall due to a healing potion.THE FISHING ROD - Minecraft: The Irregulars Realm - Part 1.5 Helping Kitty with building her house, they both decide to integrate their homes, with Uni's being at the bottom and Kitty's on top. Later, as Uni enters his house down below, an angry Mikulis enters and attempts to murder Boat Boi, Uni's new pet. Failing to do so, Uni chases Mikulis out of his house and knocks him off the bridge and into the water. After Kitty finishes her house, Uni goes to everybody's house to get rid of the chickens that Mikulis spawned prior to the episode. Following this, PurpleDragon decides to go back to Mikulis' castle to spawn even more chickens than before. Uni, Kitty and Mooscittles all band together and attack the castle by spawning hundreds of birds, chickens and other sentient animals.PILOT EPISODE - Minecraft: The Irregulars Realm - Part 0 Kitty Moves Out Sometime after griefing Mikulis' castle, Uni and Kitty's house is raided by Bobbert (seemingly) with cats. Later, the three visit Melon and Emil's island, where they discuss the problem with Bobbert's sky tower. Kitty also tells Uni that she'll be staying on the island, moving out of Uni's house. This greatly upsets Uni. The Agreement As the day ends and it becomes night, Mikulis (returning from Melon and Emil's island) storms over to Uni's after seeing his castle. Boat Boi's life is again threatened, but Uni pleads for his life and tells him it was Bobbert's idea and not his. Mikulis demands for Bobbert to come down to them, but is told by him that it was Uni's idea, causing Mikulis to revert back to his murder plan towards Boat Boi. Uni, in an act of desperation, tells Mikulis he will clear out the castle before he next enters the realm. Mikulis accepts, but tells him his head and Boat Boi's head will end up on a spike otherwise.THE AGREEMENT - Minecraft: The Irregulars Realm - Part 0.5 Episode One Uni begins clearing out the castle and it takes him at least three days, however he feels it was years since he began. After recieving an invitiation to a ceremony, which is hosted on Melon and Empa's island. Mooscittles joins Uni and the two head up to Purple's Sky Tower to reach the Nether portal up above, which goes through the underworld and to another portal which is on the island. Arriving on time, Uni enters the Church of The Blue Orchid and the ceremony begins. However, as it goes on, Uni begins to become increasingly uncomfortable at the actions of everyone inside as they begin to consume poison whilst Mooscittles yells "we are a cult". Uni, terrified for his life, breaks the window and leaves in a boat as Mooscittles chases him.THE CEREMONY - Minecraft: The Irregulars Realm - Part 1 The Fishing Rod As Uniquian is completely absent in this mini-episode, aside from an indirect mention at the beginning.THE FISHING ROD - Minecraft: The Irregulars Realm - Part 1.5 Episode Two The next day following the ceremony, Uni wakes up and leaves his house to find a Witch on his doorstep. He gives him a whole chicken, but tells him not to touch the "chicken indoors". As he walks to Bobbert's sky tower, he also sees a panda. While climbing up the tower, he is struck by arrows and falls through a trap door. Somehow recovering, he voices his spite for Bobbert to himself. After coming through the Nether, Uni is told by Empa that Melon's house has been destroyed and that she has ran away. Uni and Empa rebuild Melon's home. At some point they decide to collect materials from a jungle close by, during this time, Uni breaks his axe, Empa makes him a new one. After returning from the jungle, they both spot a stranger ashore, next to the church, but quickly think nothing of it. Following the completion of the house, Empa asks Uni to look for Melon. Uni wanders the woodland just outside of the island, before discovering Melon's Cabin. He is let in by Melon, who is visibly on guard, she tells him that she has been stalked and that she knows whoever has been stalking her also destroyed her home. Quickly, they both realize that there is a ticking noise coming from the other side ot the house, Uni goes to investigate and finds two TNT explosives under Melon's bed. Before long, Uni and Melon are attacked by an unknown assailant, who sets the house on fire and blows it up at least twice. Uni breaks through the wall to let Melon out with the axe Empa previously gave him, but becomes curious on who has been attacking them, this ultimately leads to his possible death, leaving Melon to run away for help.THE SECRET CABIN - Minecraft: The Irregulars Realm - Part 2 Personality Full of excitement, Uni was an animated and frenzied occupant of the realm. He was willing to help with Melon's home reconstruction, but came off as passive aggressive and sarcastic towards Empa before they began. Uni was impulsive and cunning at the strike of a whim, especially in light of revenge. He could also be loud and abrasive, yelling a lot and causing dangerous situations to happen to people (at least towards Kitty), however he was visibily upset about her leaving after being told by Kitty that she would be moving out. Unfamillar with the Nether world, he also showed himself to be dimwitted, as he attacked a Zombie Pigman for no reason and ended up in trouble (offscreen). Appearance Uniquian sports the "cute little yellow baby duck" skin from the user PixelCraftTeam on www.minecraftskins.com. The skin was uploaded on January 29th, 2016. It consists of a yellow head, torso and arms with orange legs.Uniquian's Minecraft Skin References